


You Have Time For It

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: there's something that took you a while to realize it, and Themmy can confirmed this.





	You Have Time For It

You shield your eyes from the sun, it was hot and when you try to glance for a quick moment. The colors were mixed in red, yellow and orange. Like a summer weather. Always. 

You shield your eyes once more and you smile, bathing under the sun’s warmth. 

“Hey, your ice cream.” You hear Anathema’s voice, and you look at the other hand. It was a good thing you’re wearing your suit today since you’re on patrol and Anathema just happened to be in the same routine as you. 

...Beside it was less traffic than you both took notice of so you take these hours as taking a break from it. By buying ice cream together. 

Sitting on a bench near a parking lot, where there’s less people around and where the two had hang out a lot for a long time now. 

“Oh no!” You mumble with a nervous chuckle, the ice cream dripping over your in-suit gloves and so you use your hand that shield your eyes to hold the ice cream while the other wipes against the tissues you had lay on your lap. 

“Almost thought you’re going to wipe it against your suit.” Anathema grins. 

“Shut up.” You roll your eyes with a scoff, but your smile betrayed you and Anathema chuckles at that. 

Then you two goes back to just relaxing, eating the last remains of the ice cream and throwing the sticks away. You look at the parking lot, and see how vacant the place is. So empty, and quiet. You love it. You love the way it stay still. Then you catch some bystanders passing by. When they saw you, they wave at you and Anathema and the two of you waved back. 

After all, everyone loves you and Anathema, the fun duo even if you’re not even part of the Rangers. You may be a vigilante, saving people and helping the Rangers all the time. People often loves the friendship between a Ranger and a vigilante, especially when they’re both nonbinary and are very spoken. Something that Ortega was grateful when the cameras were overwhelming her these times.

Speaking of Ortega… you glance at Anathema and asked. 

“How’s that case going?”

“Wha-- Oh that case?” You nod. 

“We’re still unable to track the source down,” Anathema rub their neck and glares at the sky-- probably at the sun before looking at you, “Beside, whoever this person… they haven’t make another incident.” 

“Huh, yeah, maybe that’s why there’s less traffic around here? Robbers and the usual jerks--” You don’t notice that Anathema smiles at your choice of words--, “haven’t shown up lately....” 

But your mind trailed off. Off onto Ortega-- no. Julia. She had insisted to call her by her first name by the time the two of you have gotten to know each other and knew each other your names. It had been a good year, and you hope to spend more time with her. 

Her laughing smile, her eyes twinkling with pride, and the way she looks at you... 

“Hey, Nita?” 

You blink, and fuck, you didn’t meant to space out like that. 

“You’re spacing out.”

Of course, they have noticed it too. 

“I’m okay,” You look at Anathema, giving them a reassuring smile, “Just thinking about stuff.” 

“Stuff…” Anathema says, and you hope that’s the end of that subject. So you look away to look at the lot. You nearly catch a glimpse of someone passing by and she had brown curls. 

Brown curls-- wavy-- the way you felt when you touch her hair. The way she chuckles when you told to stay put, focusing on the waves. The way you knitted and braided as the two stay quiet on the roof, under the sun bathing you and her…

Julia. Julia. Julia. She’s your best friend, she knew some parts of you but never the rest, and yet she’s so _fucking _patient and--

“You’re spacing out again.” 

You snapped to reality once more and goes to look at them with a shake of your head, “S-Sorry! I’m still thinking--”

Anathema looks at you. You felt a thought that was observation, and-- They're grinning. Wait, did they just grinned at you?

“Are you thinking about Julia, Nita?” 

You look at Anathema, and your mouth opens. 

Then closes as they smirk at you, then you look away with your face feeling warm all of sudden.

“N-No?” You stuttered suddenly, then composed yourself quickly, “Uh, er, why?” 

Anathema only chuckles at that little answer of yours. You rub your hands and they shoves your shoulder with theirs playfully. You watch them giving you a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. 

“When you space out, you’re usually fiddling with your fingers when it was fixing but when it comes to hands…”

You look down and realized you’ve been rubbing your hands despite it’s not cold in this hour. You pull them apart and put them on your lap. 

“You’re thinking about someone else.” 

“And what of it?” You say, eyes cast downward, feeling small and awkward. 

“Anita,” You feel their hand on your shoulder and you look up at their small smile. Their eyes are soften and they tilt their head, shaking your shoulder softly, “You love her do you?” 

You look at them, and your face is still burning and... and…

“Love…?” You mumbled the word, you knew that word. Anathema and Julia had taught you a long time ago.

A few years ago, at least, when you were still learning about words you never heard of. You remembered telling them how much you love the world. How much you wanted to know this world. The world they’re standing on.

“Anita?” Anathema’s hand is put away as they watch you get off the bench. You’re looking at the buildings, the streets, at some people passing by. At the world.

The world. 

The world.

Julia.

Julia.

J-Julia? World? 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

There was something warm boiling in your chest and you’re feeling it. You’re feeling hot, you’re feeling cold, and you’re feeling the-- 

Love.

Lov--

“I love her.”

You brush through your hair and you started to chuckle, you could feel your ears hot and your face flushed. 

“I--I really love her, Themmy.” You smiles at Anathema who chuckles, and lean further on the bench, watching you twirling around as you grab your suit-- your hoodie and you’re laughing. So happy. So full of _ euphoria _. 

“I-- I love her to the sun!” You turn to look at Anathema with a smile, “And the moon, and the ocean, and the buildings, the sound of the technologies, the music I had come to love, the movies I came to laugh at and smile at, and-- and--"

Julia is your world, you just realized it now. 

How many times have you told your best friends you love the world, how many times she was _ there _when you said that. But the realization hits you hard than you thought so. 

You fell in love with the world you came into it. 

Then she was there. She was here.

Julia is your world.

You turned slowly to face them. 

“Themmy…”

“Yes?” You could see Anathema’s happy glinting in their eyes. 

“I’m going to tell her.”

You watch them whooping with excited exclaim and you're smiling, laughing, and the two of you run off together. 

You have time for it. You have time for it. 

Right? To tell her how you feel, right? _Right? _

...You didn’t have time for it. 


End file.
